Future (rapper)
Nayvadius Wilburn Cash (born on November 20, 1983), better known by his stage name Future, is an American rapper and singer championed by parts of the Haitian American community from Kirkwood, Atlanta, Georgia. He is signed to the record label Epic Records. Career Career beginnings His name came about after members of the musical collective The Dungeon Family called him "The Future". His cousin, producer Rico Wade of the Dungeon Family, encouraged him to sharpen his writing skills and pursue a career as a rapper. He soon came under the wing of Atlanta's own Rocko who signed him to his label A-1 Recordings. Since then his work ethic has driven him to his success. From 2010 to early 2011, Future released a series of mixtapes including 1000, Dirty Sprite and True Story. The latter included the single "Tony Montana", in reference to the Scarface film. During this time, Future also partnered with Gucci Mane on the Free Bricks collaborative album and wrote YC's single "Racks". 2011-12: Epic Records and Pluto Future signed a major label deal with Epic Label Group in September 2011, days before the release of his next mixtape, Streetz Calling. The mixtape was described by XXL magazine as ranging from "simple and soundly executed boasts" to "futuristic drinking and drugging jams" to "tales of the grind." iRome on an interview with Pitchfork Media remarked that on the mixtape, Future comes "as close as anyone to perfecting this thread of ringtone pop, where singing and rapping are practically the same thing, and conversing 100% through Auto-Tune doesn't mean you still can't talk about how you used to sell drugs. It would almost feel antiquated if Future weren't amassing hits, or if he weren't bringing some subtle new dimensions to the micro-genre." Though Future had told MTV that Streetz Calling would be his final mixtape prior to the release of his debut studio album, another mixtape, Astronaut Status, was released in January 2012. Before his album being released in April 2012. XXL's Troy Mathews wrote, "While Astronaut Status is up and down and never really hits the highs like 'Racks', 'Tony Montana', and 'Magic' that fans have come to expect from Future, it’s apparent that he’s poised to continue the buzz of 2011 humming right along into 2012." Future was selected to the annual XXL Freshmen list in early 2012. His debut album Pluto, originally planned for January, was eventually released on April 17. It included remixes of "Tony Montana" featuring Drake and "Magic" featuring T.I. (rapper). According to Future, "'Magic' was the first record T.I. jumped on when he came outta jail. Like, he was out of jail a day and he jumped straight on the 'Magic' record without me even knowing about it." The track became Future's first single to enter the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Other collaborators on the album include R. Kelly, Snoop Dogg and Trae Tha Truth. On October 8, 2012, Pusha T released "Pain" featuring Future, the first single from his upcoming debut album. It was announced that future will be repackaging his debut album Pluto on November 27, 2012 under the name Pluto 3D featuring 3 new songs & 2 remix songs including the remix for "Same Damn Time" featuring Diddy & Ludacris, as well as his newest street single "Neva End (Remix)" featuring Kelly Rowland. In 2012, Future wrote, produced and was featured on "Loveeeeeee Song" taken from Barbadian singer Rihanna's seventh studio album Unapologetic. After his album release, he will release a new mixtape entitled, F.B.G.: The Movie. 2013-present: Future Hendrix Future said of his second studio album Future Hendrix it will be a more substantive musical affair than his debut album and will feature R&B music along with his usual "street bangers". The album will be released in 2013. The album will feature Kanye West, Rihanna, Drake, Snoop Dogg, Kelly Rowland, Jeremih, Ace Hood, Rick Ross, Lil Wayne, and many more. Including same productions from Mike WiLL Made It, Sonny Digital, Will-A-Fool, DJ Spinz & more. Also Pharrell Williams will produce a song for the album. The album's lead single, "Karate Chop" featuring Casino, premiered on January 25, 2013 and was sent to urban radio on January 29, 2013. The song is produced by Metro Boomin. The official remix, which features Lil Wayne, was sent radio and was released on iTunes on February 19, 2013. Personal life In January 2013, Future revealed to Vibe magazine that he was in a relationship with American singer Ciara. Dicography * Pluto (2012) * Future Hendrix (2013) Music * Music Videos * Videos * Official Account * Future on Twitter * Future on Facebook * Future on Instagram * Future on Insstar.com * Future on Instagweb.com * Future on Buzzcent.com * Future on Insstars.com * Future on Photostags.com Links * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Future_%28rapper%29 See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of Atlanta Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of Zoe hip-hop (haitians) * List of Hip-Hop singers * List of CEO's Category:Wikipedia Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Haitian-American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Atlanta Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Atlanta Category:Rappers in Atlanta Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:2010's rappers Category:1983 births Category:November 20 birthdays